


Spun like Gold

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [14]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Magical Tattoos, Marking, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Wilde receives a mark from the Meritocrats.
Relationships: Guivres&Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Spun like Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 - Kinktober - Collar (I did not manage to make it to actual smut with this so Gen it is)

"All done," the woman says and leans back, eyeing her art on his exposed skin, and Wilde allows himself a small sigh of relief. He schools his features and twists his head enough to look at the quickly fading tattoo on his thigh. The magically infused ink leeches into his skin and he can feel the old magic settle below it. Feels it hum quietly and flare for a second in searing pain. When his senses come back to him he is on the floor on his back and the tattoo is not visible at all anymore.

"You took it well," a booming and far too large voice murmurs. He blinks up at Guivre looming over him in the full splendour of her true form, golden scales glinting in the electrical light of the cavern like trapped sunlight.

"Thank you, my liege," he rasps out. The invisible tattoo marking him as a meritocratic secret agent still itching under his skin. They assured him he would get used to it. He hopes so. They said it would feel like nothing. Wilde doesn't believe that for a second, especially now that he wears it.

It feels like a collar with a leash.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spun like Gold [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595072) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
